


Perception

by MomtherSeries



Series: Requests and Shorts [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: :D, Happy Ending tho, No shipping, Other, a little angsty, just good wholesome friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomtherSeries/pseuds/MomtherSeries
Summary: Iskall had been terrified when his cybernetic eye shut down promptly and without warning in the middle of the shopping district.Thankfully, Scar was there to help.
Series: Requests and Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request. 
> 
> @chromations requested: Any and all mechanical things on the server dont work (including cybernetics and redstone). Iskalls cyborg eye helps him to see, but when it lacks maitenance, It actually makes it worse and everything is blurry and desaturated.

Iskall had been terrified when his cybernetic eye shut down promptly and without warning in the middle of the shopping district. 

One moment he had been fine, trying to get to the City Hall to pay for a new plot of land, and the next he was on the ground, disoriented and in pain. 

“Iskall!” A voice said, and Scar’s worried face appeared in his vision. “Are you okay?” 

At least, Iskall thought it was Scar. With his malfunctioning eye, his sight was blurred beyond belief. The short bursts of pain from the cybernetics also made it had to focus. Iskall gently placed a hand on his false eye, hoping that if nothing could be seen he could focus with his human eye. 

“Iskall?” The man - definitely Scar - asked again. 

“Yeah- no. I’m okay.” Iskall stuttered, disoriented. 

“Are you sure? You just fell to the ground so suddenly!” Scar helped Iskall sit up, a firm hand on Iskall’s back. 

“My eye is malfunctioning.” Iskall said, grunting when another shock of pain originated from the port. “I don’t - ouch! Fuck.” 

Scar frowned. “Xisuma said a shockwave went through the server. Everything redstone is slowly rebooting. I guess that includes your eye.” 

Iskall suddenly didn’t envy being in Doc’s shoes. His eye hurt enough, he couldn’t imagine doing this with half his body. 

“Oh,” Iskall finally settled on saying. “Well, hopefully it’ll turn on soon. Can you help me stand?” 

“Of course.” Scar smiled, and helped balance Iskall as he stood. 

“Damn depth perception,” Iskall cursed, tilting heavily into Scar. 

“Language,” Scar tried to tease, sounding more worried than he meant. “What’s going on with your eye?” 

Iskall removed his hand from his eye. 

“Its super blurry and gray. It usually only happens when I don’t update it or when it needs maintenance.” 

“I see,” Scar said, hooking his arm with Iskall’s. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to be your eye for now.” 

“Oh?” Iskall snorted, taking a hesitant step forwards. Scar kept his grip firm and steady. “How much will that cost me, Mr. Mayor?” 

“Well, I don’t know,” Scar grinned. “How about we discuss it in my office over coffee and some cake? I’m sure I could offer a discount of some sort.” 

Iskall laughed, and let Scar guide him to the town hall. 

( An hour later when Iskall’s cybernetics rebooted, Scar sent him off with half a cake, a thermos of coffee and a promise to take care of himself. )

( A day later when Scar saw the shulker box on his desk with a new cake and his thermos, he couldn’t help but laugh at the note Iskall had left.

**\- Damn depth perception messed up the measurements for the cake.**

Scar decided he could accept the cake. )


End file.
